Instincts
by nightmareking
Summary: Third part in the Werewolf series. Rated for reasons. Title may change later...sorry, lazy week.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the third part in this series. Like the previous two, this is rated for reasons. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Luna sat on the bottom bunk, tuning her guitar while Luan and Lincoln sat on the floor, Luan writing in her joke journal and Lincoln read a comic. The two looked up and Luna arched a brow, "So dude, is there any reason you're not reading in your underwear? I mean we've seen you in less, but-" before she could finish, a loud knock at the front door caught their attention. The three looked back at the door and heard the front door creak open before they stood up and raced towards the door and opened it.

Poking their heads out into the hall, they heard their mother talking before hearing her shout up the stairs, "Lucy! Rocky's here!" looking down the hall, they saw the door leading to Lynn's and Lucy's room open and saw the gloomy Shaman step out of the room and walked over to the stairs.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucy walk down the stairs before he stepped away from Luna and Luan, "Hey bro, where are you-" before Luna could finish, Lincoln began walking down the stairs and the two sighed before following him.

The three stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spotted Rocky Spokes, his older brother Rusty and their mother standing in the middle of the living room. Lincoln narrowed his eyes and began to inhumanly growl at the three, "Lincoln Loud!" Rita snapped and narrowed her eyes, "Don't be rude! They are-"

"They're Vampires,"

"And so is Mr. Grouse, but you don't growl at him," Rita quietly hissed as Lincoln continued to growl and she sighed, "Lincoln, behave. Your sister really likes Rocky."

Lincoln huffed and shook his head, "And what makes you think I'll let someone from my pack date a Vampire?"

"From _your_ pack?" Rusty laughed and Lincoln looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What? Are you a little Werewolf? What are you? The Omega of the pack?"

"Shut up Rusty, before I decided to rip your throat open,"

Rusty continued to laugh as Luna and Luan walked over to an angered Lincoln and began rubbing his back, "C'mon Linc, don't let him get to you like that." Luan whispered, "We know you're the Alpha, and we know none of us have a problem with Vampires,"

"Then why in the hell do I have to urge to kick their asses?"

"Just ignore it, bro. Let Lucy go hang out with Rocky and the three of us can go talk to Mr. Grouse and see why you're acting like this?"

Lincoln panted and shook his head, "And your sisters are your bitches!" Rusty continued to laugh.

Before Lincoln can snap, Rusty's mother looked at her son with narrowed eyes as she pulled him by the ear, "Rustle! You mind your manners! We are guests here!" she looked at the white-haired teen and shook her head, "My apologies for my son's behavior, young Alpha,"

Lincoln stared at her in disbelief, "Uh…yeah…no…no problem, Mrs. Spokes, but how do you know-"

"Come dear, only an Alpha will get that angry if they, or their mate, in you case mates, are insulted like that," Mrs. Spokes smiled and shook her head, "I do hope your outlook on life doesn't affect your sister's and my son's relationship,"

"No…not at all," Lincoln glared at the younger Vampire with narrowed eyes and tightened fists, "Rocky, I'm telling you this now, make her cry once, and I'll hunt you down and show you what I'm fully capable of,"

"You'll have to get in line, my mom will murder me if I were to do that," Lincoln looked at the undead mother and she simply nodded.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Leni walked down and looked at the three Lycans, "Oh, I'm super excited I caught you three. I'm totes making a bed big enough for all three of you, and it's going to be like, so cute," she looked at the three guests in confusion, "Like, who are they?"

The Vampire Matriarch stared at the blonde teen, "Ah, young one, you share the traits of a Brownie," everyone looked at her in confusion, "My apologies, another term for her is Housekeeper,"

"And what in the hell does that mean?"

"Well young Alpha, if you will allow me to take her under my wing, I can help her tap into her true potential…no offense, but just being here for a few moments, I can see this is a rather chaotic environment and it could very well be distracting her,"

"And if I say no, would she go-"

"Housekeepers do not go Rogue, but if she does not receive the proper help, her mentality could cripple further and she may end up losing her mind," the living room fell silent, "And since you are the Alpha, it is up to you on rather or not you want her to get the proper help she requires and-"

"Just…go easy on her, okay? She's one of the pups and…all in all, she's a nice person and-"

"Don't worry," the Vampire Matriarch smiled before ushering her children, Lucy and Leni towards the door.

Rusty looked back and smirked, "And don't worry about your little sister. My brother will take good care of the bitch," Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he ran towards him.

Rusty closed the door as Lincoln's fist made contact with the wood, putting a large hole in the door, "Son of a…I'm going to kill you Rusty!"

Luna and Luan frowned as they walked over to their mate and rubbed his back and his shoulders, "Calm down, bro," Luna whispered, "Why don't the three of us go out? We can go ask Mr. Grouse why you had the urge to attack them."

"Yeah Linc, if anything, he'll know the reason why you were ready to attack your friend and his-"

"He's no friend of mine," Lincoln growled and shook his head, "He called me an Omega, something I could've looked past if he didn't call you two and Lucy bitches, not as a compliment, but an insult,"

"Of course not, dude, but we really should go and talk to Mr. Grouse," Luna and Luan ushered Lincoln out of the house while their mother sighed and shook her head.

The three Lycans stood on the porch of Mr. Grouse's house and Lincoln knocked on the door. The door opened and Mr. Grouse looked at them in confusion, "What is it, Louds? Another Werewolf treading your territory? Family giving you a hard time?"

"Mr. Grouse, a family of Vampires had just left our house not too long ago and Lincoln was ready to fight them…do you know why and why he wouldn't go after you?" Luan questioned.

Henry sighed and shook his head, "Vampires and Werewolves have been fighting since the dawn of time. The reason Lincoln wanted to go after them is because one, it's still basic instinct to him, two, I'm guessing he's not the one who invited them in," Luna and Luan shook their heads, "And three…I heard what that arrogant boy said. He insulted your pack in front of him, big mistake.

The reason he hasn't gone after me is because we've been neighbors since before you kids were born, I've helped him prepare for his big fight and I've been helping the rest of the family with their issues. That little Beast Charmer and the Shaman, I've explained your relationship to your pack and I've even help convince Lincoln to turn you two,"

"So what you're saying is since Rusty insulted me and Luan, Lincoln-"

"He insulted you two in front of him?" Henry looked down at the white-haired teen, "Loud, if I were you, I'd take this matter to the Council and have them deal with it," Lincoln looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "They wouldn't kill any of them unless they were to go Rogue. They will simply have the troubling family relocate,"

Lincoln took a deep breath, "That's good to know for future reference, but as of right now, the youngest Vampire is dating Lucy, chances are they're each other's mates and I wouldn't want to be the reason anyone were to go Rogue,"

"Hmm…you're a good kid, Loud," Henry inhaled deeply and looked up at the night sky, "Well I was happy to answer any questions you kids had, but shouldn't you three be home, preparing for the moon cycle tomorrow?"

"Yeah…and we don't know how our dad is going to act tomorrow night,"

"You turned your father?" Henry looked down at Lincoln with wide eyes.

"I didn't have a choice. He barged in on us while we were having…a private moment. I didn't mean to turn him, I just wanted to hurt him a little to show him he can't do that,"

"Oh sweet…okay, you three go home and worry about tomorrow night, if anything happens, I'll be right here to help you kids," the three nodded before they turned and walked away and Henry stepped inside and closed the door.

 **Okay, here's the first chapter to the third installment. I've been having a lazy week since we went to the shore this past weekend, but I managed to get this done. Like I said, this will be rated for reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, that'll be the only chapter that's moving too quickly in this installment.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah. He's going to cause all sorts of trouble here.**

 **Jss2141: Yeah, he should.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

Leni looked around the house in confusion as the Matriarch walked over to her, "So young one, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, like…why am I here?"

"As I said to your brother, you are a Brownie, or Housekeeper and I would like to help you understand that, but it appears living in that chaotic house of yours has left you mentally scattered." Leni frowned as the Vampire continued to speak, "I don't know the full extent of the mental damage done, I don't think anyone will ever know, but I would like to help you unlock your potential, or what little you have left, before any more damage could be done."

"And…and how are you going to do that?"

"Well, you and I are going to work on destroying any mental blocks you may have. It will take a lot of time, so I propose that you come here every night and I will take you home before daybreak…provided it's okay with the Alpha of course," Leni looked at her with a blank expression before she slowly nodded.

Lincoln stood on the porch and stared off into the distance with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "Lincoln?" he looked back and saw Lynn walked out of the house, looking at him in confusion, "Is something wrong? It's not a full moon yet and-"

"It's Rusty and his family," Lincoln sighed, shook his head and looked up at the sky, "They're Vampires, Lucy's dating Rocky, Rusty is an asshole, Leni is a Housekeeper…I'm going insane,"

Lynn frowned and walked up next to him, "So…do you want me, Luna and Luan to help you relieve some stress and-"

"It's not only that, but tomorrow night is the first full moon after I turned dad and I don't know how he's going to act. He could be a confused puppy, which will be a giving, or he could be a complete jackass like he's been for months and that's going to be hell,"

Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Well if he wants to be an ass then let him be an ass. You can take him by yourself…hell you took on three Werewolves at the same time. Yeah, you've got a few scars during the fight, but dad doesn't seem like the type that'll be able to hold his own in a big fight like that,"

"And what's gotten into you lately?" Lynn arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "Until recently, you've been at mine, Luna's and Luan's throats, and after we welcomed you to our circle, you've been…a lot calmer. What was it that Luna and Luan told you while I was talking to Lucy that day?"

"Nothing, just…if I didn't stop with the petty jealousy, either you and they were going to kill me. I hate losing, but I don't want to die. So I figured if I have to share you and I will never be as important to you as Luna and Luan are…I figured I might as well take what I can get."

"Heh, you've certainly gotten mature in the past month. A few weeks ago you were ranting and complaining, using dog whistles and-"

"I know…I'm sorry for all of that," Lincoln frowned and slightly nodded, "So…what are you going to do if dad acts insane tomorrow night? Are you going to kill him or-"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if he gets too out of control," Lincoln groaned and cupped a hand over his eyes as he shook his head, "Goddamn it…we need to get inside. The venom is more active at night and I'm not in the right state of mind to be out here," Lynn frowned and nodded before the two of them turned and walked back into the house.

Lincoln sat on the couch with his head down and his shoulders slumped over as he lightly growled under his breath, "Linc?" he looked up and saw Luna and Luan standing next to him, "Lynn told us what's going to happen tomorrow night and that you're worried dad might act like a jackass and you're going to have to fight him,"

"Yeah…and the fact that Lucy is dating a Vampire has me on edge, Leni is being trained by a Vampire and-"

"You were trained by one too, bro," Luna slightly smiled as she sat down next to him, "Mr. Grouse explained everything to us earlier. You'll feel like that for a while, me and Luan feel the same way, but we're not going to let it bother us,"

"She's right," the young comedian sat on the other side of Lincoln, "So why don't the three of us go for a walk and enjoy the night air," Marco looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "We know how the venom works and everything, but the others are going to bed and the only other one that's going to be up is dad and we don't feel like having an argument again tonight with him."

"If you guys know how the venom works then why aren't you worried about going insane when we go out, and besides what's stopping dad from locking us out when we leave?"

"We're just going to have to try and remain calm, ignore anything that might anger us, and if dad does lock us out, we'll just knock on the door really loud, waking mom up and she'll give dad hell," Luan answered before she and Luna stood up, "And besides, it beats sitting in the house all night," Lincoln took a deep breath and slowly nodded before he stood up and the three of them walked out of the house, quietly closing the door behind them.

The three walked down the street in silence as a few lone cars drove past them. Luna looked down at the white-haired teen and saw a hardened look crossing his face, "Dude, if you keep worrying about the little things, you're going to end up working yourself to an early grave and both Luan and I don't feel like burying our mate and run the change of going Rogue."

Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luan frowned, "She's right, Linc. So dad is a Werewolf now, one of your friends is from a family of Vampires, Lucy's dating a Vampire and Leni is a Housekeeper being trained by a Vampire, big deal?"

"And let's not forget Clyde is a Werewolf due to a reckless decision and no one has heard from him since we sent him home the morning after I bit him," Lincoln inhaled slowly and shook his head, "And I'm worried about that. Before I bit him, he had a strange obsession with Lori and I'm worried he believes Lori is his mate and he might go-"

"Look bro, if you're worried about your friend, we could go to his house tomorrow afternoon and see how he's feeling." Luna suggested and Lincoln frowned as he nodded, "Good…now, let's continue our little walk," Lincoln nodded as the three of them continued to walk down the street.

The three Lycans walked up the steps and Lincoln reached for the knob. Turning it, he growled as he struggled to open the door, "Don't tell us…dad!" Luan snapped and the three saw Lynn Sr. looking out the window with narrowed eyes and shook his head.

He walked as Lincoln raised his arm and his eyes widened as Lincoln knocked on the door loudly. He looked back in a panic before he quickly stepped away from the window. The three heard the locks tumble and the door opened and the three saw Rita standing in front of them in her robe, "Kids? What are you three doing out this late?"

"We have a hard time sleeping at night, so we decided to go for a walk," Luna answered, "We were gone for maybe an hour and dad had the bright idea to lock us out of the house,"

Rita sighed and shook her head, "That man." She looked back up and stood aside, "You kids better get in here before one of the neighbors decide to call the police because your idiot father locked you kids out of the house at night," the three nodded before stepping inside and Rita closed and locked the door.

Rita looked back at the three and took a deep breath, "You kids better go to your room. I'm going to have a word with your father," they nodded before she turned and walked up the stairs and Rita walked towards the master bedroom.

The three sat in the middle of their room as they heard Lynn Sr. and Rita argue through the vent. They looked at each other and Luan shook her head, "This is dad's fault. He should've just opened the door when he saw us out on the porch and he and mom wouldn't have this argument."

"Yeah…but quick question, what's stopping mom from divorcing dad and-"

"The fact that dad would go Rogue and end up killing countless people until he gets mom back," Lincoln answered and the two looked at him, "But I doubt mom will do something like that. She might just deny him any uh…I don't think it's a good idea to talk about our parents' sex life, huh?"

"Why not? Everyone knows about our sex life," Luan chimed in, "I mean, isn't that how you turned dad? He walked in on us a few weeks ago and-"

"Yeah, we know Luan," Lincoln frowned and ran his fingers through his hair and they continued to listen to the argument.

 **And the second chapter is done. Lynn Sr. is still an unlikable asshole for the sake of continuity for this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DreadedCandiru2: Probably.**

 **SomeBloke420: I…I did it again. I've really got to learn not to write two stories from separate series at the same time. Thanks for pointing out my mistake and good to know. A few things will be pointed out in this part of the series.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter. And a bouncing between characters will be in this chapter so…yeah…sorry.**

Lucy and Leni walked through the front door of the house as the sun began to peek over the horizon and they loudly yawned, "It's good to see you two weren't bitten," they looked up and saw Lincoln sitting on the couch with his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "That's good, but you two look and smell exhausted. Why don't you go wash up and then get some sleep," the two silently nodded before they turned and walked up the stairs.

Hearing the door to the master bedroom open, Lincoln looked back with narrowed eyes as Lynn Sr. stepping out of the room, "Lincoln, tonight marks the full moon cycle,"

"Yeah, I know, and if you had any braincells left, you'll avoid me, Luna and Luan for the next three days." Lincoln stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Unless you feel like making a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have,"

He began walking up the stairs when he heard Lynn Sr. growled, "Lincoln, you best stand aside and let everything go back to the way it was. You'll move back into your old room, and you will avoid Luna and Luan unless-"

"Dad, tonight is the first full moon since I bit you, so you have no idea what to expect, so I'm going to be nice here. Stay in your room tonight, and we won't have a problem, and mom won't have to argue with either of us tomorrow morning," Lynn Sr. growled under his breath, "And one more warning, you're going to be extremely tired tomorrow morning," before Lynn Sr. could reply, Lincoln walked up the stairs.

Leni walked into hers and Lori's room and walked over to her bed before collapsing onto the mattress and inhaled deeply, "And where were you?"

She looked up and saw Lori glaring from her bed with narrowed eyes, "Oh, hi Lori, I was out with Lucy last night, it was totes fun," she yawned and turned on her side, "I'm like, super tired right now, and Linky told me and Lucy to get some sleep, so…goodnight," she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Lori continued to glare at her.

Lucy walked into hers and Lynn's room as the young athlete walked towards the door. Lynn looked at the gloomy girl and arched a brow, "So…what happened last night?"

"I spent some time with Rocky," Lucy loudly yawned, "He and his family are Vampires. It's wicked," Lucy walked over to her bed before collapsing, "He gave me a tour of Royal Woods from the sky."

Lynn heard Lucy snoring and she took a deep breath before she shook her head, "Our next neighbor is a Vampire and you didn't seem to care, now that your boyfriend is a Vampire, it's like the greatest thing to ever happen," she turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Lincoln walked into his, Luna's and Luan's room and saw the two sitting on the floor, Luna tuning her guitar and Luan reading a joke book with slightly narrowed eyes. Closing the door, the two looked up and Luna smiled, "Hey dude," Lincoln slightly smiled and slightly waved at her, "So…we were thinking. What do you say the three of us spend some time outside tonight? Run around, get some exercise and some fresh air,"

"Hmm…you two do know dad's a Werewolf now and he's not going to-"

"Mom can sit on the steps while we run around," Luan interrupted, "This way we know dad won't try anything stupid. And besides, you've been a Werewolf for a few months, Luna and I have been one for a month and dad has no idea what he's getting himself into,"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, and it has been a while since I've felt the night air hit my fur,"

Lincoln reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out before running his fingers across the screen, "Who are you calling?"

"I'm just messaging Rusty's mom and telling her if she's coming to pick Lucy and Leni up later tonight, that she should leave Rusty home. I wanted to rip his entrails out last night for those stupid jokes,"

"Don't do that, Lincoln," Luna sighed and shook her head, "First off, Lucy's dating his younger brother, and if you were to attack Rusty, Rocky will most likely break up with Lucy and Lucy will be gloomy…well gloomier than she normally is, and from what Mr. Grouse has been telling us, Werewolves and Vampires haven't really fought like I want to kill you kind of fight, for a long time, and if you kill one, it'll set everyone back centuries,"

"She's right, Linc, and if that happens, the Council might call you and you will either be exiled or killed…and we don't want either of those."

Lincoln groaned and run his fingers through his hair, "Goddamn it, I hate it when you two become the voice of reason…fine, I won't kill him," Luna and Luan smiled and slightly nodded.

Henry sat on the lounge chair, resting his eyes when the phone rang, startling him slightly. Reaching over, he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

" _Henry,_ " he heard a member of the Council speak on the other end, " _We've got something you'll want to see…come quickly._ " Before he could reply, the call ended.

Henry sighed and shook his head before hanging the phone up, "This can't be good. First was that phone call from Shou, and now the Council wants to see me…what is happening?" he stood up, grabbed his car keys from the table and walked towards the door.

 **Okay, I wanted to get this out the other day, but I couldn't get a moment's peace with my cousins or their friend following me around the house. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, it might have been a tad short. Right, that's going to happen sooner or later.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, they're not going to realize that for a while.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Henry walked through the door and saw the members of the Council staring at an injured man with ruffled black sitting on a table. The man looked up and gave a bloody smirk, "Mentor, long time, no see,"

"Shou," Henry sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the man, "What in the hell happened to you? Why do you look like you've gone ten rounds against the most infamous Rogues out there?"

"I uh…may have gotten cocky in a fight," Henry groaned and shook his head, "Sorry, I know you always-"

"Always told you never get cocky in a fight, no matter who you're up against," Henry sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Did all those years of training go out the window as if it were me-"

"Henry," the two men looked up as a Councilmember spoke, "Shou needs a place to rest for the next three days, and we know at least one of your neighbors are a Werewolf, so you wouldn't need to worry about his secret getting out when I tell you that Shou is to stay with you during the cycle of the moon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, of course," Henry helped the man up and out of the room without another word.

The two drove down the street in silence before Shou looked up and took a deep breath, "Mentor-"

"Shou, how is it that you can go against almost any Rogue imaginable, but you go and get cocky and end up looking like you've walked through hell?"

"It was just a kid, so I decided to have a little fun, but…this kid got the better of me," Henry groaned and shook his head, "I know that doesn't mean I should've held back, but this kid…he looked troubled and I tried to talk to him before he began to get violent and I thought he was just playing,"

"And you ended up like this," Henry took a deep breath, "The very first thing I ever taught you was never underestimate your opponent, no matter who or what they are." Shou frowned and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by, "Just so you know, a few of my neighbors are Werewolves, one's a Beast Charmer and another is a Shaman. They're aware of what I am, so you won't have to go after them," Shou wordlessly nodded before the ride fell silent again.

Lynn Sr. paced the room as he panted and growled. He looked up and saw Luna, Luan and Lincoln walking down the stairs, "Lincoln!" the three stopped and looked at the family Patriarch and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "What in the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm going mad?"

"Because you are mad, dumbass," Lincoln growled and crossed his arms, "It's the venom, waiting to come out when the moon rises. You're going to feel like that all of today, tomorrow and the following day."

"What?"

"Yeah…welcome to the party, jackass," he looked back at Luna and Luan and slightly smiled, "Why don't you two wait outside? I'll be right out,"

"Don't do anything that could get you in trouble Linc," Luan warned before she and Luna walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Lincoln looked at Lynn Sr. and shook his head, "Well dad, you've brought this outcome upon yourself. If you hadn't had interrupted a private moment between me, Luna and Luna, I wouldn't have bitten you and-"

"You three are siblings, you shouldn't be doing that! It's wrong an-"

"Keep shouting, it makes you look real mature, old man," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Lucy told you months ago that Luna and Luan are my mates, and that the venom altered my D.N.A. to the point where we're technically not related.

You saw how I nearly tore Clyde's arm off last month, you said how I nearly went after Lynn and Lucy for acting like complete fools, hell you witnessed firsthand what I'll do if anyone tries anything that'll harm Luna and Luan, or separate us, and because of that, you are now a Werewolf." Lincoln turned and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, he looked back and shook his head, "Like I said, you're going to want to lock yourself in your room tonight unless you want mom yelling at us tomorrow for fighting and possibly destroying the house." Before Lynn Sr. could reply, Lincoln walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

The three were about to walk off the porch when they saw Henry pull into his driveway. The three looked at each other before looking at the Vampire and saw he and Shou climbing out of the vehicle, "Mr. Grouse?" Luna called and the two looked back in confusion, "Are you having company over?"

"No…I want to introduce you kids to a good friend of mine," the three Lycans jumped off the porch and walked over to the old Vampire.

"Kids, I would like to introduce Shou Khan, one of the many children of the notorious Rogues, Genghis Khan, and a former student of mine,"

"Hello children,"

"Wait…Genghis Khan was a Rogue? But in the history books, he was just-"

"The history books didn't include this secret," Shou took a deep breath, cutting Luan off as he shook his head, "Only a handful of us inherited the venom of the Lycan from our father, and because of that, we were erased form the history books to keep our family safe."

"But…if he was a Rogue, doesn't that make you-"

"And here's where I explain everything," Henry spoke and everyone looked at him, "But we should retire inside. It is blazing out here." The four Lycans nodded and followed the old Vampire into the house.

The five sat in the living room, all eyes on Henry as he took a deep breath and sat back, "Yes, Genghis Khan was a Rogue, but there are three different types of Rouges. There are Chaos, which is self-explanatory, Noble Chaos, where the Rogue is trying to change the world without any morals and they can't be talked to under any circumstances, and lastly we have Noble, which is what Genghis Khan was."

The three teenagers looked at him with wide eyes and Shou took a deep breath and shook his head, "A Noble, similar to Noble Chaos, tries to make the world a better place, but they have morals, and they can be talked to. Many believe after losing his mate, something in him snapped and he didn't want others to suffer the same fate, so he began his quest, having many children along the way to help him on his quest.

However, many have seen the trouble he was causing, and before I retired from being a Hunter, I volunteered to look for him and try to stop him. He fought a valiant fight, as I expected, he even gave me a few scars in the process, but at the end of it, I walked away and Genghis Khan died with a smile on his face, knowing he was to meet up with his mate again."

Henry paused for a second before taking a deep breath and continued, "A short time later, Shou approached the Council, and the Council were ready to have his head, but I offered to take him under my wing, train him to the best of my extent and after several hours of convincing, he became my apprentice."

The room fell silent before Shou sighed and shook his head, "Henry has been like a second father to me. He's helped me out more times than I care to count. While he did kill my father, it was his job and I don't hold it against him,"

"That's great, that's fantastic, but what the hell happened to you, dude? You look like you've-"

"Walked through hell…you're late on that comment," Shou chuckled and shook his head, "I came across a kid, at first, I thought he needed help, but then he started to attack me and I thought he was just playing, I got cocky and he got the better of me." He looked up, a small smirk crossing his lips, "By the way, you three know my name, but I don't know any of yours,"

"Luna, Luan and Lincoln," Luan introduced them and Shou nodded.

 **Sorry for ending this chapter on a small cliffhanger. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SomeBloke420: Maybe.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Urkel? That's the first time I ever heard anyone refer to him as that.**

 **Jss2141: You think so, huh?**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah…yeah, he's in a world of trouble.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The three teenagers stood up as the sun began to set, "Be careful, kids," they looked at their elderly neighbor and Henry sighed as he shook his head, "You three have no idea how your father is going to act tonight, and from what I've been hearing, he could very well be violent,"

"We'll make sure he doesn't get out of hand, Mr. Grouse," Luna slightly smiled, "And besides, our mom will keep him in place if he tries anything stupid," Henry nodded as the three turned and walked out of the house.

Shou looked at his former mentor in confusion and arched a brow, "Are they not born Werewolves and-"

"No Shou, Lincoln was attacked a few months ago and just last month he turned his mates, and a shot time after that, he accidently turned his father after he walked in on them while they were…having a moment,"

"Oh…well that's rude,"

Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked through the front door before their bodies wrapped in pain and they fell to the floor, growling. The three familiar canines growled as they shook. They looked up to see a brown and grey furred wolf stepping out of the master bedroom.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce when Rita stood in between them, glaring at the wolves with narrowed eyes, "No, I am not having any fights in my house tonight!" she looked down at the lone wolf and shook her head, "You are going to leave them alone,"

She then looked back at the three, "And you three will leave your father be," Lincoln barked and walked up the stairs with Luna and Luan following close behind. Rita looked back at the lone wolf and crossed her arms, "Lynn, I understand you're a Werewolf thanks to our son, but that was your own fault and as I said, I do not want any fights here tonight." Lynn Sr. growled under his breath and lowered his head, "Now…we need to find a name for you…we can't go around calling you Lynn and the girls can't call you dad…let's see." She hummed before a knock at the door caught her attention.

She walked over to the door and opened it to see Rocky and his mother standing on the porch. She sighed and shook her head, "I guess you're here to take my daughter to help train her and-"

"Yes, Mrs. Loud, and Rocky would like to know if young Lucy can spend the weekend,"

"Yes…I suppose that will be fine," she looked back and called up the stairs, "Leni, Lucy!" they heard two doors opening from upstairs and saw the two standing at the top of the stairs, "Mrs. Spokes and Rocky are here." The two nodded before descending the stairs and walked out the front door.

Rita closed the door and looked back at her husband as he laid on the floor and looked up at his wife with wide eyes. Rita took a deep breath and shook her head, "Lynn, maybe it'll be best if you stay in the room tonight. We've witnessed Lincoln fight three other Werewolves and won with minimum harm done to him, and we know how protective he, Luna and Luan are towards each other, and I am not losing any of my children or my hardheaded husband." She walked over to him and scratched the top of his head and Lynn Sr. began panting before standing up and the two of them stepped into the bedroom.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked into their room and the two watched as Lincoln walked towards the window before lying under it. The two brown-furred wolves whimpered before walking over to him and rested their heads on his back. Lincoln growled before Luna raised her head and licked Lincoln's cheek.

The three heard a loud howl coming from the house next to them followed by their elderly neighbor shouting, "Would you hold still, Shou? Honestly, how do you expect to recover properly if you don't hold still?" the three wolves looked at each other before looking up at the window in confusion before they heard Henry yell again, "You are stubborn, Shou, now hold still!" the three barked with laughter before standing up and walked out of the room.

The three wolves walked into the darkened living room and began sniffing the air before Luna and Luan ran past Lincoln. The pair looked back and crouched down as they waggled their tails in the air and panted. Lincoln playfully growled before he began chasing the two around the living room.

Lucy sat on Rocky's coffin and watched as Rocky's mother talked to older sister. Rocky sat down next to her and slightly smiled, "You know, we don't have to stay here all night," Lucy looked at him and Rocky's smile formed into a smirk, "Well, we can't leave the house, my mom will have our heads, but we can walk around while my mom's helping your sister,"

"Sure…let's go," Rocky nodded before turning into a bat and flew behind Lucy, carrying her by the collar of her blouse before flying away.

The two sat on the roof of the house, looking out at the horizon.

 **I know this one is shorter than other chapters, and I apologize for that, but I have a few things planned for the next chapter and I don't want to burn myself out just yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DreadedCandiru2: Actually Scooby-Dum might work.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know. That might be a little awkward at the beginning. Yeah, I like that name too. Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln slept on the floor in the living room as the sun peered through the window and the light danced on their faces. The three moaned as they slowly opened their eyes and sat up as the door opened and Leni stepped inside. Lincoln yawned and stretched, "Hey Leni…where's Lucy?"

"Oh, she's like, staying with Rocky for the weekend," the three Lycans looked at her as the blonde yawned and walked towards the stairs, "Well I'm going to get some sleep…later," she walked up the stairs as Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln yawned and laid back with his arms behind his head, "That's nice…Mrs. Spokes did tell mom that Rocky wanted her to spend the weekend…so they're fine,"

Hearing the door to the master bedroom open, they looked up and to see their parents walking out of the room, "Hey mom, hey Scooby-Dum,"

"What did you just-"

"Scooby-Dum…that'll be your wolf name," Lincoln stood up and stretched, "Like mom said, she can't call you Lynn and we can't call you dad, so I took it upon myself and gave you the name Scooby-Dum. Seems appropriate after all,"

"Linc," Luan whispered and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Aren't you worried you'll get into legal troubles? I'm pretty sure that name is trademarked and-"

"If it is then we'll think of something else, until then he's Scooby-Dum," before anyone could respond, a knock at the door caught their attention and Lincoln walked past Luna and Luan and over to the door.

Opening the door, he saw Henry and Shou standing on the front step, "Mr. Grouse, Shou, come in," the two nodded before stepping inside and Lincoln closed the door behind them.

Luna yawned and slightly stretched, "Hey dudes," the two looked at her as she yawned again, "Hey Shou, we heard Mr. Grouse yelling at you last night and-"

"Hold on, can someone kindly explain to us what's going on?" Rita crossed her arm an arched a brow.

"Oh, mom, dad, this is Mr. Grouse's former student Shou Khan," Luan yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Shou is a Werewolf and…tired,"

"Why don't you kids go up and get some sleep," Rita smiled and the three teenagers yawned and nodded before they walked over to the stairs.

Lynn Sr. looked at Shou and arched a brow, "So…you're a Werewolf?"

Shou sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I am a Werewolf. Been one since I was born, courtesy of my father Genghis Khan," the two adults stared at him, wide eyed and Shou took a deep breath, "Yes, the notorious Genghis Khan was a Werewolf and he, believe it or not, fought against my teacher,"

Rita looked at her elderly neighbor and shook her head, "Henry? You fought against-"

"I did, and he put up one hell of a fight," Henry cleared his throat, "But we should wait until the rest of your children wake up to explain everything to them."

"Yeah, yeah…Mr. Khan, I am the father of this house and I believe I should be the Alpha and-"

"Sir, that's not how it works. In order for you to take the title Alpha, you'll have to fight the currant Alpha and win, and to be honest, the boy doesn't seem like the losing type and his mates aren't going to stand by while you go after him with the intention of harming him."

Lynn Sr. growled and Rita looked at Shou, "We understand the Alpha, Beta and everything, but I do have one question about my son and two daughters," Shou looked at the Matriarch and narrowed his eyes slightly, "My son is the Alpha, it's been that way for a while, and my daughters Luna and Luan are his mates…what will happen is Lincoln is injured, ill or away? Who is in-"

"The Alpha Bitch," Rita narrowed her eyes and Shou held his hands up in a defensive manner, "I mean that as a compliment. Since your son has two mates, the title Alpha Bitch is given to the oldest one and the youngest one is the Beta Bitch, second in command if your son is incapacitated for a time." Rita sighed and slightly nodded s her husband growled under his breath.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln stood outside of their room and Luna opened the door. Before stepping inside, they heard the door behind them open. They looked back and saw Lori glaring at them before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her before walking into the bathroom. Shrugging their shoulders, the three turned and walked into their room, closing the door behind him.

 **I want to apologize for the length here, but I had something planned, but I decided to save that for either the next chapter or the following chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, she'll be put in her in place soon**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lucy tossed and turned in the small coffin, "Are you okay?" she looked up and saw Rocky looking down at her in confusion, "If you're uncomfortable, you can tell me and I'm sure we'll think of-"

"I'm just getting comfortable. I never slept in an actual coffin before," Rocky gave a tired look as Lucy yawned, "Goodnight," the young Vampire took a deep breath and shook his head before closing his eyes his eyes.

Shou stood in the living room of the Loud, staring at a picture above the fireplace, "Is something wrong, Mr. Kahn?" he looked back and saw Rita staring at him, a puzzling look crossing her face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Loud, but-" he looked back at the picture with slightly narrowed eyes, "These children. Are all of them yours?"

Rita looked up at the picture and slightly smiled, "Yes…well, all except for Clyde," she pointed to the young African-American boy standing next to her only son, "He and Lincoln have been best friends for years now…unfortunately, he nearly got himself killed last month after approaching Luna and Luan while they were frightened. Lincoln, rather or not it was instincts, nearly tore his arm off."

"I see," Shou hummed and narrowed his eyes, "And you're saying your son turned him last month?"

"Yes," Rita hummed before pointing to individually point to her children, "Anyway, there's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily," Shou continued to glare at the picture and Rita looked up at the man in confusion, "Is something wrong, Mr. Kahn?"

"No, Mrs. Loud, and please, call me Shou,"

Hearing the stairs creek, the two looked up and saw Henry walking down the stairs, "Son of a…my old age is slowly-"

"Mentor," he looked up at his former student in confusion, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" confused, Henry nodded as he walked over to him and Rita stepped into the kitchen.

Spotting her husband sitting at the table with his head down, mumbling to himself, she sighed and shook her head, "Lynn, what do you think you're doing?" Lynn Sr. looked up and panted, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"N…nothing, just…thinking," Rita took a deep breath before sitting next to him, 'Scooby-Dum? I'll Scooby-Dum him and-"

"Lynn, Lincoln already said that if the name is trademarked, or copyrighted, we'll think of something else, but I can't call you Lynn while you're like that and the girls can't call you dad," Lynn Sr. looked away with narrowed eyes and Rita took hold of his hand, "I understand you're bitter about this, but I think it'll be best if you and Lincoln talk to one another,"

Lynn Sr. looked at his wife in disbelief and Rita frowned and shook her head, "I know you two haven't really seen eye-to-eye lately, but if you two talk to one another, without getting at each other's throat, maybe you can find some common ground,"

"I…I don't know, honey,"

"Well, it's either that or I'll keep you from-" she leaned closer and whispered in his ear as his eyes widened.

Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "So…all we have to do is talk to each other when they wake up? And what's stopping us from going after each other and-"

"Luna, Luan and I will be in the living room with you two," Rita assured, "Luna and Luan will keep Lincoln calm while I'll make sure you keep levelheaded," Lynn Sr. took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and slightly nodded before Rita kissed his cheek.

Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up before stretching and yawning. Looking over to the bunkbeds, he saw Luna and Luan still sleeping. He slightly smiled before he stood up and quietly walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Walking into the bathroom, he walked over to the sink and told the cold water on before splashing some water on his face. He groaned before turning the faucet off and looked at his reflection in the mirror with a tired expression, "Damn…these nights don't get any easier. And we still have to go see how Clyde is doing…no one's really heard from him since I bit him."

He yawned before he turned and began walking away, "Maybe he's still a little confused about the whole concept of being a Werewolf…I hope the venom didn't decide to kill him. Mr. and Mr. McBride will probably have my head,"

Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Lynn standing by the door, "Hey Lynn, what's up?"

"Well, it's good to see you're still alive," Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Everyone heard you and dad growling at each other last night before mom stepped in and stopped you two from killing each other and it's probably a good thing that happened and-"

"Yeah, me, Luna, Luan and dad are still alive, and dad better get use to the name Scooby-Dum because that's his name while he's like that,"

"Uh…I'm pretty sure that name is-"

"If it'll get us in trouble, we'll simply change it," Lincoln pushed past the young athlete and opened the door leading to his, Luna's and Luan's room, "And Lynn," Lynn looked over her shoulder in confusion, "About…those times when…when you were acting like a child and I nearly killed you…I just wanted to say that I'm-"

Lynn sighed before wrapping her arms around Lincoln's torso, "I should be the one who's sorry." Lincoln looked back as Lynn shook her head, "Instead of torturing you, and making Luna and Luan feel bad about…whatever kind of relationship you guys share, I should've been happy for you, but…I'm not one for losing and I don't like the feel of losing and-"

"I know, Lynn, and after the full moon cycle, if you're feeling a little frisky, you know you're welcomed to join us…if Luna and Luan are in the mood that is," Lynn nodded before letting the white-haired teen go and Lincoln walked into the room and closed the door, leaving Lynn alone in the hall.

 **Okay, so…I gave a brief insight on what's to come with Lucy, Shou is learning a bit more about the Loud family and a few other things. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, he need to be checked on.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Thanks. Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked down the stairs, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the looked up and saw their parents staring at them. Groaning, Lincoln shook his head, "What? The four of us turned last night, and you guys know Luna, Luan and I have a hard time sleeping at night as it is, and during the full moon-"

"It'll be worse…I learned the hard way," Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head, "We'd like to talk to you three,"

Luna, Luan and Lincoln looked at each other before looking at their parents and Luna narrowed her eyes slightly, "And why should we trust you? You've been warned a numbers a times before Lincoln finally attacked you, dad and-"

"Luna," Rita snapped in a stern tone and the three teenagers looked at her, "Your father and I have been talking while you three were still sleeping, and we agreed that the five of us should talk,"

"But mom, dad has been as bad as Lynn, Lori and Lisa and he's supposed to be an adult. Lynn came to an understanding and-"

"Luan, the five of us are going to talk and that's that," Rita narrowed her eyes slightly, "Now you three better get into the kitchen," the three teens swallowed hard before they walked into the kitchen and the two adults followed them.

The five sat at the table in the kitchen when Lynn Sr. sighed and the three teens looked at him, "Kids…your mother and I talked earlier…and…she gave a convincing argument…so…if you three agree-"

"Oh Jesus, Lynn…kids, your father has agreed to never harass you three again or intrude in your…relationship, but if you three want to get physical, you _must_ tell everyone in the house so we can leave while you three…get physical," the three looked at each other and began whispering to one another.

The looked up at their parents and Luna arched a brow, "And what'll happen if we don't agree to your terms? What are you going to-"

"I'll have Lisa invent something that'll force you three to stay-" Lincoln barked and everyone looked at him in confusion.

Lincoln growled and shook his head, "Look old man, it's not a good idea to piss me off during the full moon cycle. I have more control over the venom than you, Luna and Luan, and I won't hesitate to kick your ass to kingdom fucking come!"

Luna and Luan frowned as they rubbed the white-haired teen's back, "Calm down, Linc, we're trying to be respectable to our parents here," Luan whispered, "And dad has already agreed to leave us alone and all we have to do is tell them when we're going to mate and everything and they'll get everyone out of the house."

"Yeah bro…and besides, aren't we supposed to check on Clyde today? It's been a month and you seem worried about your little friend," Luna whispered and Lincoln inhaled deeply before nodding.

Lincoln looked across the table and narrowed his eyes, "Fine…but if you're lying, I promise turning you would seem like a given. You will be exiled and most likely hunted by the loyal members of the pack and killed. And maybe last night's experience gave you an inside look on what we go through, dad,"

"And that's one more thing we want to talk about…the name Scooby-Dum seems a bit…well the name belongs to William Hannah and Joseph Barbera and unless you want to face legal troubles, we should change the name and-"

"Fine…we'll call you Grey, is that good?" the two adults stared at the three as they stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Rita looked at her husband and took a deep breath, "Well Lynn…that went better than expected, but you do know you can't go back on your word because this time it seems like you will be killed and-"

"I know Rita…it's just…they're teenagers and we know what happens with teenagers when they're alone and-"

"And we were given a brief history about Werewolves, and even still, when Luna and Luan get pregnant, we will love our grand-puppies no matter what," Lynn Sr. inhaled slowly and nodded.

The three walked down the street in silence while Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln, worried expressions crossing their faces. The two brunettes looked at each other before looking back at the white-haired teen and Luan cleared her throat, "So…Linc, you said if dad were to keep up this act he would be-"

"Exiled and possibly killed, yeah and this time I'm not bluffing. He has been a royal pain in the ass and after turning him, you'd think he'd learn, but so far it seems like he's-"

"Chill bro, you need to clam down. Maybe you're right, maybe you turning him was a good thing and he knows what we're going through now and maybe after mom talked to him, he will actually leave us alone…as long as we let everyone know when we're about to have a little fun, dude," Lincoln took a deep breath and slowly nodded at Luna's words.

The three approached the McBride house and Lincoln knocked on the door. The door opened and a tall Caucasian man stood in front of the three, "Hey Mr. McBride," Lincoln yawned slightly, "Is Clyde home?"

"H…he hasn't been home for the past few nights," Howard McBride answered, tears forming behind his eyes and the three stared at him with wide eyes, "He was acting so strange last month and then a few days ago while Harold and I went to wake him, we couldn't find him,"

The three looked up and Luna sighed and shook her head, "We're sorry to hear about that, Mr. McBride, we haven't seen Clyde," the older man looked at the three teens and frowned, "But we'll keep an eye out for him and help look for him if you want us to,"

"You three are good kids, thank you," Howard sniffled and the three nodded before the older man closed the door and the three of them turned and walked away from the house.

Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and saw him looking down, his eyes narrowed and a hardened look crossing his face, "Linc?" Lincoln ignored the comedian as they continued to walk down the street, "Lincoln?"

"Lincoln!" he jumped and looked back in confusion, "Are you okay, dude? You just learned your best friend is missing and that he's been acting weird since you bit him and-"

"Yeah…I'm fine…but I'm worried he might be going Rouge and the Council will have him killed and-"

"Linc, we have to find him first to be sure rather or not he's going Rouge. We can't go to the Council without evidence and have them kill him all for nothing," Lincoln frowned and Luan rubbed his back, a faint smile painted across her lips, "We'll find him and get this mess straightened out," Lincoln sighed and nodded as the three of them continued to walk down the street.

 **Just a simple chapter. I wanted to get this out sooner, but I was away last week and I didn't get around to it before then. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, I probably would've brought that in earlier into the series but…I have nothing. Okay?**

 **Octaviusy7: Yes, this is the third part of a series I am working on with Phoenix Warehouse Productions. The first part is Night Howler and the second is Coming to Power.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan watched as Lincoln stood in his old room, punching the wall with an annoyed look crossing his face. Sighing, they stepped into the room and Luan frowned, "Linc?" he stopped and panted, sweet running down his face, "You've been in here since we got home. Mom's getting worried, dad's getting concerned, Mr. Grouse and Shou were here earlier and when we explained what happened to Clyde, they seemed…curious…and we're worried…we don't know what to-"

"Clyde's missing and before I turned him he's had a weird sensation with Lori and I'm concerned that he thinks she's his mate and he'll go Rouge and-"

"Uh…bro," Lincoln looked back and arched a brow in confusion, "As much as we care for Clyde as a brother and everything, but don't you think we should worry about him after the full moon cycle?" Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes slightly, "We have two more nights of the full moon this month, and we don't know what Clyde's Lycan side looks like and we can't go out on a wild goose chase only to be caught by a dog catcher and change back in the morning. We'd get in trouble with the Council…if Mr. Grouse doesn't scold us before that,"

"Yeah…but Clyde is out there, his dads are worried about him and-"

"And nothing, Linc," Luan narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the hand before she and Luna began pulling him out of the small room, "We're going to help you forget about Clyde for the next few days, no matter what we have to do," Lincoln looked at his two mates in confusion as they pulled him down the hall.

Leni walked across the hall and opened the door to Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room. She stepped inside and her eyes widened when she saw the three lying on the bottom bunk, Luna leaning closer to the white-haired teen as the two kissed while she saw Luan cup Lincoln's testicles, "Uh…I'll come back later," she turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

The three looked up in confusion, "That was strange," Luan arched a brow and shook her head, "I could've sworn I heard Leni," Luna and Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luan sighed, "I…I guess I'm just hearing things,"

"Well stop hearing things and help me help Lincoln forget about Clyde's disappearance," Luna slightly smiled before pulling the young comedian closer to her and pressed her lips against Luan's as the two of them began feeling each other's bodies and Lincoln watched, a crooked smirk crossing his lips.

Luan broke from the kiss and looked at Lincoln and smiled as she leaned closer to him, "Oh, is little Lincoln getting horny watching his two mates feeling each other up like that? Is he getting a little jealous we decided to ignore him?"

"What? I'm…I'm not jealous, it just looked like you two were enjoying that and-"

"And you want to join in, right bro?" Luna licked her lips and leaned closer to him, "It's okay if you want to, we won't mind," she leaned forward and kissed him as Luan caressed Luna's breasts.

Leni walked down the stairs and her parents looked up at her in confusion, "Hey honey, is everything okay?" Lynn Sr. questioned and Leni ignored him as she walked out of the house. The two adults looked at each other before standing up and walked up the stairs.

Opening the door to Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room, to see the three teens lying on the floor, naked and covered in sweat as Luna and Luan cuddled up against Lincoln. Lynn Sr. narrowed his eyes and got ready to step into the room when Rita stopped him, "Rita, they agreed that they'll-"

"And they might have a good reason for not warning any of us, Lynn," Rita sighed and shook her head before looking over to the three sleeping teenagers, "They looked pretty distracted when they got home…Lincoln's been in his old room working out and…I guess Luna and Luan wanted to help him get rid of some stress,"

"Maybe, but what if one of the younger ones were to walk in on them? They would've been scarred for life and-"

"And we would've handled it, but for now, let them sleep and before the moon rises, we'll talk to them again," Rita slightly smiled as she pulled her husband by his shirt, "Now, why don't we go down to the bedroom and have some fun ourselves," Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened as Rita pulled him away from the door and closed it before them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

 **Okay, I'm going to apologize for the short length here and I'm going to have to qualify this as a filler chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DreadedCandiru2: Yes, it did. That's true, and the incident just put Leni in a mild shock.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: It's cool, we all need a break from time to time. Either in this chapter or the following.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The moon rose high and howls filled the Loud house. The four Werewolves sat in the living room. A knock at the door caught everyone's attention and the four got ready to pounce as Rita walked over to the door and opened it to see Rusty's mother standing on the porch, "Hello Mrs. Spokes…Leni will be down in a moment. Won't you come in?"

Nodding, the Vampire stepped inside and looked down at the wild canines before looking back at the matriarch of the family, "I see your husband was turned. May I ask-"

"He walked in on my son and daughters while they were…having a private moment," The Vampire hummed and nodded as Leni walked down the stairs, "Leni, honey, make sure Lucy comes home with you tomorrow,"

"Okay mom," the blonde nodded before following the Vampire out of the house.

Rita closed the door before looking down at the four canines with slightly narrowed eyes at the older wolf before she pointed towards the master bedroom, "In the room, mister," the wolf's ears folded back before walking towards the bedroom.

Rita looked down at the other three wolves and took a deep breath before shaking her head, "Kids, don't make a mess and-" before she could finish, they heard a loud howl coming from next door, "-and it sounds like Mr. Grouse is having problems with Shou…just…don't make a mess, kids." The three barked as Rita turned and walked towards the master bedroom and the three wolves began racing around the living room.

Bobby Santiago smiled as he drove own the streets of Royal Woods when a black-furred wolf jumped in front of his vehicle. Slamming on the breaks, the car came to a sudden halt. The canine looked up with glowing yellow eyes before growling, baring its fangs before turning and ran down the street at breakneck speed.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Bobby scratched the side of his head in confusion, "What the heck was that? Where did that dog come from and-"

"Boo-boo bear?" he looked up and slightly smiled when he spotted Lori walking towards him, "What are you doing back in Royal Woods? Didn't you move to the city and-"

"I did, but I needed to come back and get something from our old house," the pair hugged before Bobby broke from it and looked at the direction the wolf ran off in, "Anyway…I'm in no big rush, how about I give you a lift home," Lori's eyes widened as she looked up and stared at the full moon, "Something wrong, babe?"

"Uh…no, everything's fine," Lori nervously chuckled before walking around the car and climbed in on the passenger side, "Let's go," Bobby shrugged his shoulders before climbing into the car and drove down the street.

The car pulled up in front of the Loud house and the pair climbed out of the vehicle before walking down the drive. The two stood on the porch and Bobby hugged Lori before he turned and began walking off the porch, "Um…Boo-boo bear, why don't you come in for a minute?" Bobby stopped and looked back as Lori rubbed the back of her head, "Well…when will be the next time you're in town?"

"Sure babe," Lori nodded and opened the door with caution.

Lori's eyes widened when she spotted the three familiar wolves and Bobby walked past her and smiled, "Oh cool, you guys got a couple of new dogs,"

"Uh…yeah…I need to…talk to our dogs in the kitchen," the three Werewolves looked at her and Lori narrowed her eyes, "In the kitchen," the three growled before they turned and led Lori into the kitchen.

Lori looked out into the living room to see Bobby sit down on the couch before looking back at the three canines in front of her and sighed, "Okay you three…I'm begging you…don't ruin my relationship with Bobby," the three stared her and Lori frowned, "Please. I promise I won't…question your…relationship, no matter how disgusting it may be, if you don't ruin my relationship with Bobby," the three looked at each before looking at the blonde young woman, "Please," growling, the white-furred wolf looked at the two beside him and the three of them walked out of the kitchen and Lori followed him.

The three canines walked up the stairs and Lori sighed, "Oh, where are the new pups going?" Lori looked back at her boyfriend and Bobby arched a brow, "And what are their names?"

"Uh…the white one is Silver…Pedal is the one with the flower in her fur…don't try to remove it, she'll bite you without hesitation…Melody is the other one and they sleep up in Luna's and Luan's room,"

"Oh…but why in that room? And are your parents okay with-"

"They…they were a little…uncomfortable about it at first, but…they got used to it and now they are…fine with it," Lori sat down next to Bobby and took a deep breath, "So…how's life in the city?"

"It's…not as exciting as it once was, and I'm thinking about moving back in a few years…I know my mom needs help and my family…I don't want to leave Ronnie Anne, but she has her friends and she seems to be getting by," Lori frowned and nodded, "Speaking of Ronnie Anne, how's Lincoln been since we moved?" Lori's eyes widened and Bobby arched a brow, "What happened? Is the little dude down in the dumps?"

"N…no…he misses her, but he did move on…they're just kids and everything and relationships come and go…not ours,"

"Hmm…I suppose you're right."

The three canines walked into Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room and Luna and Luan jumped on the bottom bunk and laid down before looking back at Lincoln. Luan began wagging her tail and the two began whimpering. Lincoln barked and slowly walked over to the bed and jumped up next to them and Luna and Luan began licking his fur.

 **I was going to get this out last week, but I've kept getting pulled away from this whenever I got a minute. I'm petty sure everyone can guess who the mysterious wolf was Bobby came across. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DreadedCandiru2: Charcoal? Okay, it's decided.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Leni and Lucy walked through the front door and looked around before quietly closing the door behind them. They turned and walked up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, the two looked at each other before silently nodding and the two sisters turned and went to their respected rooms. Entering the room, Lori looked up and shook her head before standing up and stretched, "Like aren't you going to-"

"Not today Leni. I literally owe the fur balls a great deal of thanks." Leni looked at her older sister in confusion and Lori took a deep breath, "It's…Bobby was over last night for a few hours and I asked Luna, Luan and Lincoln to stay up here and not to ruin my relationship with Bobby and I wouldn't question their…whatever you want to call it and-"

"But why would you call them fur balls?" Lori ignored her and walked out of the room before Leni shrugged her shoulders and laid down on her bed.

Lucy walked into hers and Lynn's room and walked over to her bed, ignoring the stare from her sporty sister. Lynn sighed before jumping from her bed and walked towards the door, "Well it's good to see that family of Vampires didn't feast on you and-"

"Rocky wouldn't allow it,"

"Hmm…now I have to see how I can…Luna, Luan and Lincoln…never mind," she walked out of the room as Lucy sighed deeply and laid down and fell asleep.

Lori opened the door to Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room and saw the three sleeping in the middle of the room, curled up next to each other. Taking a deep breath, the oldest Loud sibling stepped into the room and over to the sleeping three. Shaking them, the three Lycans shot up before looking at Lori, "What?" Lincoln growled, "We did what you asked and you agreed to never question our relationship ever-"

"Yeah…I know," Lori frowned as the three yawned and stretched, "And I owe you three a great deal of thanks for not ruining mine and Bobby's relationship,"

"Get on with it, sis," Luna groaned as she rubbed her head, "It's too early and we were up all night," Lori frowned as the three continued to yawn and stretch, "Damn…bro, please tell us the nights get better as we-"

"Not even close," Lincoln looked up at Lori and yawned, "Now…what do you want? You're not going to back down on your end of the-"

"No…no, I was…I literally wanted to thank you for coming up here while Bobby was here and didn't come back down. You could've ignored me and embarrassed me to no end, but instead you came up here…and…thank you for-"

"Lori," Lori looked at the white-haired teen as Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You are aware that if you do marry Bobby, or anyone really, we're going to have to let them know of our secret. There's no way around. I mean, what'll happen when we have kids and they turn for the first time in front of your husband? I'm sure they'll have a lot of questions you have to answer and-"

"And why would I have to answer them? You three are the Werewolves and-"

"And we can't talk when we're in that state," Luan groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're a part of this pack and you're one of the many who don't carry the Lycan venom." Lori looked at the young comedian and arched a brow, "Outside the two of us, the only other ones Lincoln turned were Clyde, and that was his fault, and dad, and that was both his fault and an accident. Lincoln doesn't like turning anyone. He only turned us because he wants to spend as much time as he can with us. Clyde tried petting us while we were frightened and he was told to stay away from us. Dad walked in on us while we were having a moment together and Lincoln wasn't aware that he could turn anyone unless it was a full moon."

"Great, but what am I supposed to say? Oh, by the way Booboo Bear, Luna, Luan and Lincoln are Werewolves and they're mates and…welcome to the strangest family ever." Lori crossed her arms and shook her head, "How do you think he'll react to that?"

"Well either way he's going to find out." Lincoln stood up and shook his head, "You either tell him now or when you get married."

"And do you know how crazy I'll sound? Until a few months ago, Werewolves and Vampires didn't exist and now all of a sudden, these creatures walk among us and-"

"And you know I can turn willingly, so invite him over sometime next week and we'll show him that Werewolves exist…explaining our relationship might be a tad difficult, but Bobby doesn't seem like the guy to judge anyone like that,"

"Yeah, pop-pop accepted our relationship,"

"Yes, but he's our elderly grandfather and he's also a Vietnam veteran and-"

"And he lost one of his friends in the war and he too was a Werewolf," Lincoln cut his sister off and he, Luna and Luan frowned, "He was the only one in his unit to know of his friend's condition and…after learning the enemy has thrown him down a silver mine, killing him…it hurt pop-pop, but he said that he took a few enemies down with him,"

The room fell silent for several moments before it was broken by Lori, "Wow…so…so pop-pop knew a Werewolf before any…and he was friends with this-"

"They were best friends and Mr. Michaels saved pop-pop a number of times," Luan frowned, "After he told us that story, we told him that we're mates and he laughed for a while before congratulating us and telling Lincoln that courting two beautiful young women is how a true sailor does it."

"I…I see…so he's accepting this without a problem…and from the sounds of things, everyone has finally come to-"

"Not really," Lincoln looked up with narrowed eyes, "I can sense dad is still uneasy, Lynn only accepted this because Luna and Luan invited her to some of our activities and I am going to question on rather or not they threatened her because I'm still confused about that one," he looked at the two brunette teens and they smiled slightly at him, "Lisa is still contemplating this whole thing because…she's the smartest one out of all of us and Werewolves, Vampires, Leprechauns, Mermaids…they just don't exist and learning that her brother and two of her sisters…she's dumbfounded.

And then there's you. You're the oldest and feel like you should be in charge once mom and dad pass, but after taking place as Alpha, I ruined that for you and you're both annoyed and pissed at the thought that your only brother took charge and put everyone in their place and…you know what, I'm going to say it, before my accident, mom was more of an Alpha than dad was, and I don't care on rather or not you tell them that because you know it was true.

You girls walked all over dad and he allowed it to happen, whenever you girls fought, dad will scream like a little girl and run and hide, but mom would ground anyone who deserved it and will hear all of us out. She never played favorites and she wasn't one to back down, especially if someone threatened one of her cubs.

Rather or not you'd be in charge once mom and dad passed, it wouldn't really be up to you, but mom. I'm sure she would've picked the one she believed who take care of the family properly…but, we aren't going to have to worry about that,"

"Goddamn…I was going to say that everyone is starting to accept the fact of your relationship with Luna and Luan and that…but you gave an entire speech on how Lisa, dad, and even myself are cautious and a little pissed…and…wow," Lori stepped over to the bed and sat down, "Wow…I never really stopped to think about it like that…did you take this up with mom and dad?" the three shook their heads, "Um…right…anyway, if you three need to go anywhere, let me know and I'll give you guys a ride. You already did a huge favor for me and-"

"We get it," Luna yawned before she and Luan laid back down on the floor and pulled Lincoln in between them, "Now if you don't mind, can you get out? We're really tired," Lori frowned and nodded before she stood up and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

 **Would've been out sooner, but something came up. I got the feeling this one won't be as long as the previous two installments. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DreadedCandiru2: Right.**

 **Anyway, I want to apologize for the lack of updating this one. I wanted to update it the other day, but I've been busy. Here's the next chapter. For reasons I'm going to say no one will be bashed here.**

The air above the Loud house stood still. Lori looked over towards the exhausted Luna, Luan and Lincoln and slightly frowned before walking over to the three. Looking up, Luna yawned and shook her head, "What is it Lori? We have one more night of the full moon and we're still very-"

"Look…I know the nights have been rough on you three, especially during the full moon, but I literally want to thank you again." The three groaned and Lori took a deep breath, "I know I did that already, but…I have a few questions to ask,"

"If it's offensive, I'm going to bite your arm off," Lincoln half-jokingly warned, "Now what is it?" Lori frowned and Lincoln inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I was joking about biting your arm off, Lori. You needn't worry about that. None of us have it in us to harm anyone in the family, more like threaten them if they interrupt us if we're in the middle of-"

"But you bit and turned dad after-"

"After he walked in on us while we were having sex," Luan yawned and nuzzled closer to Luna, "The three of us were having a moment and dad barged in on us and Lincoln did what he thought best at the moment."

Lori inhaled and nodded, "Right…I hope none of these questions are offensive. First…when you three have…babies? Puppies? What…whatever you can call them, and you have more than one each…I was hoping…you know, if I could-"

"You want to be the godmother?" Lori hummed and nodded and Luna sighed, "And what makes you think we'll let you? You haven't exactly been kind to us until a few hours ago and…Lincoln said that he can sense everyone's uneasiness and everything. We only did that one favor for you last night because we've seen how you get when you and Bobby are arguing, and none of us wanted to witness that.

And let's not forget you've acted like a Drill Sargent and treated all of us like slaves in the past. You can give your siblings a ride without asking for something in exchange once in a while, you know that, right?" Lori frowned and slowly nodded, "And besides, we don't know if we're going to baptize the babies. We don't know if they will get hurt or-"

"We'll play it by ear," Lincoln interrupted his music loving mate and the three looked down at him, "You might be bossy at times, and can get quite mean, you're still our sister and…well, if we do have more than two pups…we'll discuss it," Lori slowly nodded, "What's your next question?"

"Well…it's not for a few months now, but…Halloween…what uh…what's going to happen?" the three Lycans stared at her in confusion, "Well…it's usually spooky on that night and-"

"And the barrier between worlds are at its weakest," the oldest Loud sister jumped and looked back to see Lucy standing behind her, "The spirits will be most active that night, and I'm going to hold a séance that night and introduce everyone to our ancestors,"

"T-that's nice, Lucy, but my question was more on the will Luna, Luan and Lincoln remain in control that night other than-"

"We don't know," Lincoln sighed heavily and Lori looked back at the white-haired teen, "I've only been a Werewolf for a few months now and Luna and Luan even less than that, so we wouldn't completely understand the full extent of what the laws are, but Mr. Grouse might have the answers…or maybe Shou can answer them since he's a Werewolf."

"R…right, that's…that's good to know," the air in the living room grew still as Lucy turned and walked away from the others, "And…earlier…when you said that mom was…was more of an Alpha than dad was…were you angry or-"

"I was speaking the truth," Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "If you look at how dad would act and how scared he'd get over little things, such as a horror movie or even a trailer to a horror movie, he'd hide behind the couch and quiver in fear.

Whenever you girls argue, he'd hide in the master bedroom and while yes, mom did that a few times, it wasn't out of fear for herself, but for Lily. She never once showed fear to anyone who harassed her cubs and would ground one of us when we deserved it, and not under stupid circumstances,"

Lori looked at her in confusion and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Here's an example, whenever the toilet gets clogged, dad automatically assumes it was me without asking everyone else. Yeah, I admit that I've clogged the toilet more than a few times in the past, and that makes me the prime suspect and everything, but assuming it was me without any proof…that's just…that's bad parenting. Mom didn't just assume it was me…I have a few other examples, but that one's the most common one that occurs in the house.

And while I admit it was a little unfair that I got blamed for everyone's actions that day at the grocery store, all of you did reflect on your actions and that shows maturity and I'll gladly look past that and I won't go and to tell mom it wasn't my fault, I mean there is no point now, but still…very mature for all of you for reflecting on your actions."

Luna and Luan slightly frowned as Lori looked down and Lincoln continued, "And I know I'm not the perfect brother, hell, I'll happily admit that I'm far from it, but you guys are my sisters and…Luna and Luan are my mates and they will always be more important to me than anyone else in this house…but I'm getting sidetracked…you guys are my sisters and nothing will change that."

Lori took a deep breath and nodded before turning her back towards them and began walking away, "I…I see. Well…I'll leave you three alone for the rest of the day so you can rest and spend some time with each other," the three nodded as Luna wrapped an arm around Luan and Lincoln sat back and stared up at the ceiling.

 **Again, sorry for the lack of update here and the lackluster chapter. Like I said, this is probably going to be the shortest part of the series. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, that's her problem.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The family walked out of the house and began walking down the street. Rita looked over at her husband and saw him cupping a hand over his eyes and shaking his head. Lincoln looked back and saw his mother comforting his father before he sighed and shook his head, "Are you okay, dude?"

"Better question is are you two okay?" he looked at Luna and Luan and arched a brow, "Last night…Bobby stopped by and he saw the three of us like that, and I don't know what Lori said to him after we went upstairs…I highly doubt she told him that we're Werewolves and that the three of us are mates, but when it comes to Lori…you can never be too sure,"

"Relax, Linc, I doubt she told him about us, or even dad, so don't worry," Luan smiled and reached over before rubbing his back, "True, Lori could be a bitch at times and she could've easily used our condition for her advantage and-"

"Which would've ended badly for her. Werewolves are technically super natural wolves and we could easily tear her to shreds if she goes back on her word. But I don't think mom and dad would appreciate that, so for now we're going to have to trust Lori here,"

Luna and Luan looked at each other before looking back at the white-haired teen, "Let's just enjoy this time together. Tonight's the final day of the full moon this month and we're going to be exhausted, Lucy and Leni are going to Rusty's house…I am still uncomfortable about that, but from the sound of it, Leni does need this training Mrs. Spokes is given her and Lucy…Lucy really likes Rocky so…I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Well we can tell you're still uncomfortable and everything…these past few nights you've seemed…more tense than usual and while all of us are comfortable talking to Mr. Grouse, who is also a Vampire, you're going to have to understand that the venom in Rocky apparently chose Lucy as his mate just like the venom in you picked us," Luna sighed and shook her head, "But you are acting really mature about this," Lincoln hummed and nodded as the family continued to walk down the street.

The family walked into the park and Lola and Lana raced towards the swings, Lucy walked over to the large oak tree, Lisa looked around with a puzzling look crossing her face, Lori and Leni sat down at a bench with their parents while Lily say on Rita's lap.

Lynn looked at the three Lycans and grunted as she rubbed her arm and frowned, "A-are you three okay, masters? Do you need-"

"Lynn," the sporty teen looked up and Lincoln sighed before shaking his head, "I've told you that you don't have to address us like that," he looked at Luna and Luan and whispered, "What uh…what did you two tell her? That she has to address us as-"

"Well…we welcomed her to our activities, but that she'll be considered a lesser…I guess she took that literal," Luan sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Lynn, you don't have to address as masters all the time, especially when we're in public like this. Someone might hear you and people will start talking and asking questions," Lynn took a deep breath and slightly nodded before walking towards the tetherball court.

The three looked around as the family went about their business before the two sighed and sat down on a lone bench. The three leaned back and Lincoln inhaled deeply and growled as he began looking around, "Are you okay, bro?" Lincoln looked at Luna in confusion, "Well…you're growling and you're looking around like you're ready to kill someone or something. What's wrong, dude?"

"I…I don't know…I just caught a whiff of something and it doesn't smell good. Are you two telling me that you don't smell it?" The two looked at each other before looking at Lincoln and shook their heads, "Heh…I guess my sense of smell is a ta stronger because I've been a Werewolf a little bit longer than you two,"

"Well…you should just ignore it for now and enjoy the sunshine with the rest of the family, Linc," Luan slightly smiled and rubbed Lincoln's back, "It's been very rare that the entire family goes out…I think the last time was before your accident, so we should enjoy this time together,"

"Luan's right, bro," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "Whatever you were smelling, just forget it. It was probably a passing skunk. Let's just enjoy the fresh air for now," Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded as he sat back and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun hit his face.

 **Okay, I said that this might be the shortest installment to the series and…what do you know, I wasn't kidding. I'm going to work on the fourth installment very soon. I want to apologize for the lackluster bit here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
